


Together Again

by verse2wo



Category: jacksepticeeye - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Soulmates, canon compliant anti, i dont know how to tag phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: "Soulmates are real. They work a little better with those who have long life spans, like demons. Soulmates are just meant to be connected. What the people do with that is up to those involved. Sometimes soulmates fall in love, and one is left waiting for their soulmate to be reborn. Sometimes it finally happens."
Relationships: Henrik/Phantom, Mare/Marvin, Marevin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Together Again

Phantom runs his hands over the face in front of him, smiling softly. The blue stone on his ring glows, as Phantom leans forward to kiss him. A hand grabs his cheek, a glowing red jewel on that ring. Phantom laughs, pulling whoever he's kissing closer.  
When Phantom pulls away, his arms are empty. He whips around, attempting to yell out. His voice is silenced and he whips around.  
His arms burn orange as he screams. Fire shoots up around him, as he sinks to the ground. The ash floats around him before he's sobbing, curled in on himself.  
.  
.  
Phantom grabs a mug from the kitchen cabinet. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. He knows it is going to be a long day. A hand goes to the chain at his neck, rubbing it as the two items on it at the end make a soft sound under his shirt.  
Phantom shakes his head, before turning to his coffee pot. He pours a cup for himself, as shadows slide under his hands.  
"What do you want, Mare?"  
There's a huff of laughter, before Mare appears on the kitchen counter. The streaks on his eyes are more smudged than usual, with more purple than normal.  
"Can't I check on you?"  
Phantom rolls his eyes, drinking his coffee. One more pot of this and he should be ready for the day.  
"I'm fine Mare."  
Mare glances down, before grabbing a mug from an awkward angle and taking a cup of the coffee for himself.  
"You had a nightmare last night. Didn't you?"  
Phantom nods once, before cracking his neck.  
"It's just one. I'll be okay."  
"I shouldn't have gone out."  
"Yes, you should have. You deserve a night off. I'm used to them."  
Mare's hand rests on Phantom's shoulder. Phantom glances at it, before finishing his current mug of coffee.  
"I'm working on it."  
Phantom shrugs off Mare's hand, going for a travel mug instead.  
"I know."  
.  
.  
Phantom steps into his office, holding his coffee close. He looks at his list of appointments, before settling into his chair. He takes a long sip, before he pulls out his first contract for the day.  
.  
.  
Phantom waves as the last appointment leaves. He rolls up the parchment, before sliding it into his desk. He rubs his eyes, standing from his desk.  
There's a few knocks, and Phantom throws his head back with a silent groan.  
"Hello? I know you might be closed, but I haven't had time to get here."  
Phantom arches a brow, before sitting back down.  
"Come in."  
The door turns, as the man steps in.  
"I was told you can fix anything."  
Phantom looks at the man. Teal scrubs, white lab coat with brown coffee stains, a face mask hanging from his ear. He glances up to the glasses as the man looks back at him properly.  
Phantom freezes, as soft blue gazes back at him.  
"Hyacinthum."  
The name slips out with a gasp.  
The man blinks, as he collapses forward. Phantom stands, around the desk in moments. The man grabs onto the chair in front of him, breathing heavily.  
"Apologizes. I don't know what came over me."  
Phantom reaches around him, seating him in the chair instead.  
"It's alright."  
Phantom stands, as the man pulls off his glasses to rub his eyes.  
"What's your name?"  
"Henrik. Doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestein. Ph.D, MD."  
Phantom mouths 'Henrik' to himself, smiling widely.  
"Now how can I help you?"  
Henrik looks up, before glancing to the side.  
"I was told you can handle..."  
Henrik pauses, closing his eyes.  
"Handle supernatural cases."  
"I can, yes."  
Henrik exhales quickly, nodding again.  
"There's this demon. He keeps bothering those I consider family. But Marvin won't seek help when we need it."  
Phantom frowns at that, hand curling and uncurling within seconds.  
"Tell me everything you know."  
Henrik shakes his head at that.  
"He won't tell me anything. He attacked my brother Chase, he took my brother Jameson. They only tell me what to look for so I can summon him and another brother."  
Henrik shakes, and Phantom pulls his hands to his lap to avoid reaching out to Henrik. Phantom nods, looking right at him.  
"I'll solve this."  
Henrik looks up, almost in shock.  
"Thank you. I can pay upfront. Being a doctor does bring in money. More than my other brothers."  
Phantom shakes his head.  
"Money won't be necessary."  
"What?"  
"I ask for a date instead."  
"A date?"  
"Yes."  
"Like a restaurant and food date?"  
"Of course."  
Henrik blushes deeply, smiling to himself.  
"Alright."  
Phantom fishes out a business card, before scribbling on the back of it. He hands it over, number written across it.  
"In regards to your issue. I'll need to speak to your family. I'll take your number and we'll set up a time."  
Henrik takes the card, smiling into his lap again.  
Phantom grabs a pen and paper, handing it over. Henrik scribbles down a number and address, before standing quickly.  
"Thank you."  
Phantom smiles at him, nodding once. Henrik slips out, card in hand.  
Phantom pulls out his necklace, looking at the two rings on it. He rubs the blue one, looking at the number.  
"I've missed you Hyacinthum."  
.  
.  
Phantom appears in his house, finding Mare passed out on the couch. He sighs, smiling slightly. He steps forward, dress shoes tapping over the hardwood floor. He shakes Mare awake, as Mare flips him off.  
"What?"  
"I have something to show you."  
Mare rolls his eyes, as he sits up. He holds out his hand, before Phantom takes it.  
The memory plays in Mare's mind, before Phantom pulls back exhausted at projecting the memory.  
"You really think that's him?"  
"His eyes are the same blue. He almost fainted by the force of meeting me. He has to be."  
.  
.  
Phantom adjusts his collar. He flattens his black tie, before grabbing a small bundle of calla lilies. He smiles wide, rubbing the ends of them.  
"For us, Hyacinthum."  
He shifts, appearing a block away from the address. He walks toward the house, smiling wide as he walks. He rubs at the steam, as he steps up to the door. He knocks a few times, before stepping back.  
The door opens to a man with a mustache and bowtie. Phantom waves, smiling at him.  
"I'm here to see Henrik."  
The man perks up, before running into the house. He comes back with Henrik, smiling brightly.  
Henrik blushes, green tie undone around his neck. Phantom holds out the flowers with half a bow. Henrik half-steps back.  
"I'm very allergic to pollen. I appreciate the sentiment, I do."  
"I understand."  
"Jameson. Please?"  
The other one steps forward, holding out his hands. Phantom hands over the flowers, before Jameson takes them away.  
"You're welcome to wait here. I'll be ready in a few minutes."  
Jameson comes back, as Henrik walks back with the blush on his cheeks. Jameson gestures him in, as a door shuts in a hall.  
Phantom steps in, before green chains snap around his wrists and ankles. He pulls on them, frowning as they burn into his skin. Jameson stares at them, before glancing up at Phantom. He backs away, fear overtaking every other emotion.  
A man appears in front of Phantom, in front Jameson. His eyes glow green, matching the fire coming from his hands. The white mask on his face covers nearly every other trait.  
"What do you want, demon?"  
Phantom pulls on the chains, eyes glowing red.  
"Henrik hired me to help you with your demon."  
"Liar."  
"Let me go. I'll explain tonight."  
He lets the chains drop.  
"If you hurt Henrik, I will ruin you. One chance."  
Phantom's eyes shift back to brown, as Henrik walks out with his tie knotted around his neck. His hair is pushed back, as he pulls on his sleeves.  
Phantom smiles instantly, relaxing as Henrik looks up at him. Henrik looks over, glancing at the man glaring at Phantom.  
"Marvin. Be nice. I hired him to help us."  
"Jackie and I are handling it. You didn't have to do this."  
Henrik sigh, looking down.  
"You won't tell the rest of us anything. I just want to help."  
"Henrik…"  
Henrik grabs Phantom's hand, pulling him out of the house.  
"Come on."  
Phantom glances back to Marvin staring at him, eyes still glowing green. He looks back at Henrik, smiling more at the determination on his face.  
Henrik stops at one point, letting go of Phantom's hand.  
"I apologize. You didn't need to see that."  
Henrik closes his eyes, curling his arms around himself.  
"It's every time."  
Phantom reaches forward, smiling and resting a hand on Henrik's shoulder. Henrik straightens up, exhaling with a shaky breath.  
"You probably wouldn't want to go on another date after this."  
"You'd be surprised."  
Henrik laughs, fixing his hair back.  
"I haven't done this in a while."  
Phantom smiles, holding out his hand.  
"Neither have I."  
.  
.  
Henrik laughs, leaning heavily into Phantom. Three glasses of wine before the pasta even arrived.  
Phantom smiles, arm secure around Henrik. They step up to the house, and Phantom knocks a few times. Jameson opens the door again, backing away when he sees Phantom.  
"He's a little drunk. Probably could use some sleep."  
The door shuts, before it's opened again to reveal Marvin.  
"What did you do to him?"  
Henrik looks up, frowning deeply.  
"We had Italian. The wine was red."  
Marvin keeps looking at Phantom, as he takes Henrik's weight. Phantom lets him go, waving to Henrik.  
"I'll message you tomorrow."  
Henrik smiles, as Marvin passes him to Jameson.  
"I'd like that."  
Marvin turns to Phantom, glaring at him.  
As soon as the door is shut, Marvin marches forward, grabbing Phantom and teleporting them both to a rooftop in the city. Marvin's eyes glow green, as he pulls Phantom close.  
"Why are you so interested in my brother?"  
Phantom pushes him off, fixing his tie.  
"That is none of your concern."  
Marvin huffs, before lobbing a green tinted fireball at him. Phantom catches it, inspecting it as if bored.  
"Really? Fire? Is that all you've got?"  
There's a blur of red as something connects with Phantom's face. The fire goes out, as Marvin crosses his arms.  
"Thanks Jackie."  
The figure floats down, hands in fists.  
"Need a hand?"  
"I'll take it. This demon managed to get Henrik on a date. I don't know how," Marvin says, hands returning to fire.  
Jackie cracks his knuckles, stepping forward. He grabs Phantom by the jaw, lifting him up.  
"I suggest you answer his questions."  
Phantom huffs, staring down at Jackie. He glances at the shadows, moving ever so slightly out of place.  
"I asked nicely."  
Jackie squeezes, glaring with his own green eyes.  
"You want to try again?"  
Phantom frowns, sighing once.  
"You truly can't accept truths can you?"  
Jackie squeezes tighter, stepping forward. Phantom laughs when he sees that his shadow doesn't follow.  
"What's so funny?"  
Phantom turns directly to the shadow.  
"Mare, do you mind?"  
The shadow moves, curling up around Jackie. Jackie attempts to fly up, until he finds that he's stuck.  
Phantom smiles, as he's dropped back down. He takes a few steps back, pushing his tie back into place.  
The shadow slides off, before forming into Mare beside Phantom. Jackie takes a half step back, looking at Marvin. Marvin scowls, fire forming at his hands again.  
"Leave our brother alone."  
"He came to me. He hired me to help you since you can't seem to handle it."  
Marvin charges forward at that, pushing his hand forward with a burst of fire. Phantom catches it, keeping it off him and Mare.  
"Have you really not gotten that I deal with fire?"  
Marvin frowns, before aiming another one at Mare. Jackie charges forward, tackling Phantom down before he can protect Mare.  
Mare slips back into the shadows in the ground, sliding toward Marvin. He forms back up, before looking at Marvin.  
Mare freezes, fully forming. He drops down, grabbing at the roof. Marvin stumbles back, hand going to his head.  
"What did you do?!"  
Mare half smiles, pushing himself up.  
"Absolutely nothing."  
Marvin charges forward, screaming before he stumbles forward again. Mare catches him easily, reaching forward to rub his thumb against his mask.  
Marvin weakly pushes him away, "Don't touch me. Jackie!"  
Jackie glances back, before running over. Phantom frowns from beyond him, before walking to Mare. Mare looks up, smiling at Phantom.  
"I found him. I finally found him."  
Mare laughs, almost deranged looking over at Marvin.  
Phantom kneels down, looking at Mare.  
"Hey. They're mortal. I doubt they understand."  
"What did you do?!"  
Phantom glances at Jackie, who is barely keeping Marvin upright.  
"They're soulmates."  
Jackie squints behind his mask, holding Marvin closer.  
"I don't know what game you're playing."  
Phantom takes a step forward, hands up.  
"Soulmates are real. They work a little better with those who have long life spans, like demons. Soulmates are just meant to be connected. What the people do with that is up to those involved."  
Marvin rubs his head, looking at Mare again. He looks at Jackie, frowning softly.  
"I've read about this. Not a lot. But the concept is real."  
Phantom glances between the pair, reaching over his neck and pulling off his necklace. The rings hit each other, as Phantom holds it out.  
"Sometimes soulmates fall in love, and one is left waiting for their soulmate to be reborn."  
Marvin reaches out, taking the pair of rings. Phantom reaches forward, holding out a hand toward Marvin.  
"Sometimes it finally happens."  
Marvin frowns, before pressing a palm to Phantom's.  
Marvin may not know the face or the body, but he knows the eyes shown to him. He knows that look of determination when healing someone. He feels the two rings in his hands, before pulling away.  
"Henrik is your soulmate, isn't he?"  
Phantom nods, before dropping to his knees. He breathes slowly, as he closes his eyes.  
"I don't wish to see him hurt. As much as you both don't."  
Marvin looks at the rings on the chain, before passing them back. Phantom slips them over his neck, looking at Marvin.  
"I think it would be best if we both went home to rest. Please do stop by my office with all the information you have sometime soon."  
Phantom pushes himself up, walking over to Mare. He helps Mare up, as they lean onto each other.  
The smoke they disappear into seems to burn.  
.  
.  
Phantom sips from his coffee. He looks over the notes that Marvin has brought him. He frowns, reading over the few details they have. He rubs his top of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment.  
There's a knock at the door and Phantom starts piling up the loose pieces of paper.  
"Come in."  
Henrik steps inside, smiling at Phantom.  
Phantom instantly smiles back, looking up at him.  
"What do I owe this visit?"  
Henrik rubs the back of his neck, before stepping forward.  
"I just wanted to check in on things."  
Henrik blushes slightly.  
"And to see if you wanted to get lunch."  
Phantom stands, walking over to him.  
"Lunch sounds lovely."  
.  
.  
Phantom laughs, pulling Henrik closer. He smiles as he presses his head against Henrik's.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Henrik blushes, before nodding rapidly.  
Phantom tilts his head, pulling himself closer to Henrik. He kisses him gently, hands going to his side. He pulls back, smiling as he looks down at Henrik.  
Henrik looks up, eyes fluttering slightly. He smiles wide, before moving forward to kiss Phantom back.  
Phantom curls closer, pulling himself closer still.  
Henrik melts, relaxing against the couch.  
"Phantom?"  
Phantom hums, glancing at Henrik.  
"I know it's early in whatever this is. But it feels right."  
Phantom laughs, smiling wider. He moves closer, kissing the side of Henrik's mouth.  
"I know what you mean."  
Henrik glances up, before looking beyond Phantom. His eyes widen, as he pulls away.  
Phantom turns over, looking at the television as it flickers.  
"What the hell…"  
Henrik stands, pulling Phantom to his feet.  
"We need to go. Now."  
Phantom frowns, before a light shatters over both their heads. Henrik shakes, reaching for his phone. He attempts to call Marvin before his phone shatters in his hands.  
_"Who's your friend Henrik?"_  
Henrik curls against Phantom, closing his eyes.  
"Leave him alone!"  
_"No, I don't think I will."_  
Phantom frowns, watching the figure crawl out of the television.  
"Just leave us alone Anti!"  
Phantom's brain clicks, staring at the now standing figure.  
"So you're the demon I've been hired to get rid of."  
Anti laughs, body distorted as he steps forward.  
_"What do you think you can do against me?"_  
"More than you think."  
Anti laughs again, before charging at the pair. Phantom pushes Henrik back, facing Anti after.  
The blade seems to appear in Anti's hand out of nowhere. Phantom scowls, eyes flashing red at Anti.  
He doesn't flinch as the blade enters his shoulder. He reaches forward, twisting his hand into Anti's shirt. His voice drops, almost echoing through the room.  
"I am giving you one chance to leave these people alone."  
Anti laughs, staring up at Phantom.  
_"Or you'll what?"_  
Phantom pulls him closer, catching Anti's shirt on fire.  
"You are a child compared to me. I've been around for 500 years. I can crush you like the pest you are."  
Anti laughs louder, voice distorting wildly.  
_"I'd like to see you try."_  
Flames roar behind Phantom, slowly encasing him. He smirks as he grips Anti's neck. He burns into Anti's skin, prepared to pull off his head.  
Anti laughs again, before glitching out of Phantom's hold. He laughs, as Phantom steps forward, body slowly fading into the flames.  
Anti looks beyond Phantom, staring at Henrik.  
_"Oh look, you're scaring your boy."_  
Phantom pauses, turning back to Henrik. Henrik's eyes are wide, as he's pale facing the others.  
Anti laughs, before glitching out of the room. Phantom scowls, pulling back his flames. He squeezes his hands together as he takes a human form again. He turns to Henrik, taking a step towards him.  
Henrik steps away, staring at Phantom. He shakes, backing away slowly.  
"You. You're one of them?"  
Phantom closes his eyes, before nodding slowly. Henrik grabs his hair, squeezing tightly.  
"I need to leave."  
Phantom steps forward, reaching out to Henrik.  
"Wait. Please."  
Henrik looks back for a moment, before shaking his head and running out of the house.  
.  
.  
Phantom rubs the two rings around his neck. He squeezes his eyes closed, as he lets out a sob. The orange tears fall, as he curls against himself. Shadows slip in, and Mare appears beside him.  
Phantom looks up, sniffling once. Mare rests a hand on Phantom's shoulder, rubbing it slowly.  
Phantom pulls on his shirt, pulling off his necklace.  
"That other demon came. Henrik saw me as I protected him."  
Phantom stares at the blue gem on one of the rings.  
"He ran away."  
Mare nods, moving forward and hugging Phantom.  
"I'm sorry. I know how long you waited."  
Phantom nods, before reaching forward to grab a letter. He holds it out to Mare, forcing a smile.  
"Will you give this to Marvin? It has all he should need to know to defeat Anti."  
Mare looks at Phantom, closing his eyes.  
"I don't want to leave you alone right now."  
"I'll be fine. Just go."  
Mare frowns as he slips away to deliver the letter.  
.  
.  
Henrik curls up on his bed. He stares at the dried flowers on his wall. Preserved so that they won't lose their form, but all pollen removed.  
There's a knock at the door, and it cracks open slowly.  
"Henrik?"  
"Go away."  
Marvin steps in, looking at Henrik.  
"Henrik. Please listen for a minute."  
Henrik turns to Marvin yelling at him.  
"Leave me alone!"  
Henrik's eyes are red, as he shakes in his bed.  
"He didn't tell me that he was one of them."  
Marvin sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"So is his brother."  
Henrik glances over at Marvin, while still shaking.  
"His brother is my soulmate."  
Marvin dips his head down, closing his eyes.  
"They're rare, and sometimes it means a deep love."  
Henrik blinks at that.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Phantom is your soulmate Henrik. He loves you."  
Henrik shifts, looking down. He shakes, sobbing weakly.  
"He's a demon."  
"He is, but he cares about you."  
Henrik curls back over to the side. Marvin rests a hand on his back.  
"And so do I."  
Henrik half smiles, before curling against the bed more.  
_"How touching?"_  
Marvin stands, before static fills his eyes. Henrik turns back, as Anti appears in front of both of them.  
_"Am I interrupting something?"_  
.  
.  
There's a loud slam as Phantom's office door crashes open. Jackie marches inside, slamming his hands down on the desk.  
"Anti took Marvin and Henrik. Are you helping or not?"  
Phantom stands, nodding at Jackie.  
.  
.  
Jackie kicks down a door, marching inside. His hands are in fists as Phantom and Mare follow after. Shoes click on the ground, before a blade lodges into Jackie's shoulder.  
Jackie stumbles, hand going to his shoulder. Phantom and Mare step forward, fire growing in Phantom's hand.  
"Come out here!"  
Laughter echoes, as Phantom presses his hand against Mare's. They stand with backs against each other. Mare pulls in as Phantom pushes out. The fire lights up the room, revealing Marvin and Henrik knocked out.  
Jackie flies forward, before he's shot back with a zap. He lands on the ground, groaning but not getting back up.  
Anti appears, with the lights turning on.  
_"So you like taking away the fun?"_  
Phantom and Mare step forward, staring Anti down.  
"I gave you a chance, but you messed with us."  
Anti glitches over the pair on the ground.  
_"They're just annoying little humans. Surely you know that."_  
Phantom frowns, as Mare slides down into shadows.  
Anti laughs again, lifting a hand up. Marvin shifts, eyes opening green. Marvin's hand moves out, shooting fire at the shadow. Phantom reacts, aiming his own stream at Marvin's fire. Mare falls back, rising up by Phantom again.  
Anti smirks, pulling Marvin to his feet. Green flames burn from his hands, as he stumbles forward.  
_"Now you are going to leave, or Kitten here burns down everything."_  
Phantom glances at Mare, before Mare slides back down again. When Marvin's fire shoots at Mare, Phantom keeps it off.  
Anti scowls, before pulling Henrik up. There's a gash at his neck, dripping down to his shirt. He stumbles forward, as Anti's blade glitches into his hand.  
Phantom glances at Henrik, taking a half step back. Henrik only moves closer, before slashing at Phantom. Phantom moves away, concentration broken.  
Mare's shadow is hit, and he wraps around Marvin's leg. Marvin struggles, before fire bursts from his hands at Mare. His own leg burns, as Mare peels off.  
Mare coughs as he reforms, burns across his body. He flips over, pushing himself up. Marvin steps closer, before a stream of fire comes out of his hands at Mare's face.  
The flames lick up his shirt, catching the mask on his face on fire.  
Phantom dodges the wild slashes Henrik throws at him. He glances at Mare, watching him get burned. He runs forward, throwing the flame back at Marvin. Marvin is thrown back, hitting his head.  
Anti scowls, unable to get him back up.  
Phantom does the same at Henrik, keeping him back with a wall of flame. He slides down beside Mare, tapping his face.  
"Come on."  
Mare coughs, groaning lowly. Phantom nods, pulling out his rings. He holds them close, before pressing a hand to Mare's chest.  
"I know this. Come on."  
A faint blue light glows under Phantoms hand. Mare relaxes slightly, opening his eyes. Phantom smiles, exhaling some.  
_"Can't have that."_  
Anti glitches over Phantom, stabbing his blade right into his back. Phantom drops the rings, collapsing over Mare.  
.  
.  
Phantom opens his eyes. He squeezes them shut again at the bright light around him. He frowns deeply, barely opening his eyes again.  
"Dove."  
Phantom turns to the voice, instantly running toward it.  
"Hyacinthum."  
Phantom hugs him, holding him close. He curls against him, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"How are you here? Where are we?"  
Hyacinthum smiles, rubbing Phantoms back.  
"Inbetween."  
Phantom looks up, staring into blue eyes.  
"What?"  
"You got yourself into a mess. Didn't you?"  
Phantom nods, glancing down.  
"I was just trying to protect him. You. I lost him."  
Hyacinthum shakes his head, pulling Phantom up to face him.  
"There's one thing I can do. I'd assume you have our rings."  
Phantom nods, as Hyacinthum smirks a little.  
"Let's get you back."  
.  
.  
Phantom blinks, back on the ground. He feels the blood on his back, as he pushes himself up. He pulls off his rings, sliding the red one on a finger. He holds the blue one close, as Anti turns to face him.  
_"Well look who's back."_  
Phantom looks at Anti, stumbling to his feet. He looks at Henrik to his side, zoned out and unaware. Phantom looks at the ring again, as a tear slides down. Hyacimthum's words echo in his ears.  
_"It'll kill me, but you'll both live."_  
Phantom squeezes it once, before his hand smokes. The gem cracks in his hands, blue light shooting out toward Henrik. Phantom drops the ring, watching Henrik regain control of himself. He watches his eyes glow blue, as he faces Anti.  
_"What did you do?!"_  
Phantom cries some more, dropping back to his knees. Anti screams, as a blue light hits him.  
"Healers can take life away too. Silly child."  
Phantom passes back out to Anti's screams and the familiar blue of the glow.  
.  
.  
Phantom wakes up in pain. The blankets on him slide down as he blinks his eyes open. He groans, squinting at the light.  
"Hello there."  
Phantom turns his head, blinking slowly.  
"I'm Dr. Iplier. Henrik brought all of you to me."  
"Is he?"  
"They're all recovering."  
Phantom relaxes into the bed, eyes heavy again.  
"I want to see them."  
"You need to recover."  
Phantom attempts to keep his eyes open, before he gives back into sleep.  
.  
.  
Phantom wakes up to the sound of scribbling. He glances over, eyes moving up blue scrubs, a bandage around a neck, a look of determination.  
"Henrik."  
Henrik looks over, freezing when he sees Phantom.  
"I just wanted to see. Edward is a friend of mine, but he doesn't always get non-vital things correct."  
"Mare? Marvin? Jackie?"  
Henrik sighs, slumping down a little.  
"Jackie has a stab wound, not unlike yours. You both will recover with antibiotics and rest. Marvin and Mare have several burns. Mare is nearly recovered properly, while Marvin will carry heavy scaring."  
Phantom nods, looking at the bandage on Henrik's neck.  
"You?"  
"Flesh wound, I'll be alright."  
Phantom sits up slowly, groaning some. Henrik sighs, walking over and pressing a button to lift Phantom up.  
"Thank you. For bringing us here."  
Henrik nods, scribbling something down.  
"Thank you for saving us."  
Phantom smiles, as Henrik writes down vitals.  
"I'm going to check on the next one of us. You should rest some more."  
Henrik turns to the door, walking to it. Phantom's mouth dries slightly.  
"Wait."  
Henrik stops in the door frame, looking back at Phantom.  
"I would like to try again. Dating you. If I may."  
Henrik blushes a little, dipping his head down. He smiles at Phantom, speaking before leaving the room.  
"I like Italian."


End file.
